fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Manor of Sleep
The Manor of Sleep is the main setting in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. It is the dream-world version of the Kuze Shrine and the house where victims afflicted by the Tattooed Curse are seen within their dreams. The victims always see the house as it was when it was active, during the snowy season, which was the only time of year that visitors were allowed to enter the house. The victims follow their deceased loved ones deeper and deeper into the house in the hope that they will be reunited. The last Tattooed Priestess, Reika Kuze, unable to sleep, wanders the hallways and curses those who regret surviving. "The Manor of Sleep" is an urban legend that was whispered among those in psychiatry, about hospitalized patients suddenly disappearing. There are several stages to it and it progresses like a sickness. Stages of Sleep 1. Having the same dream The patients (who later go missing) first see the same dream every day, usually about dead lovers or family. 2. Dreaming of the Manor Next, the patients dream about wandering into a large manor. It is covered in snow, and built in a traditional Japanese style. It is laid out haphazardly, as though many extensions were added. The patient sees their dead family member or lover walking into the mansion. 3. Proceeding deeper into the Manor Patients follow the dead into the Manor. Most patients find the same scenes and phenomena along the way. For example, "hearing a lullaby", "seeing a masked funeral march" or "being pursued by a tattooed woman". 4. Hallucinations while awake At this stage, the patient complains of abnormalities of the body while awake. The symptoms are common to all patients. When they wake, they feel a sharp pain and see a growing bruise which resembles a tattoo. 5. Decrease in waking hours At this stage, the patient's response to external stimulation grows weaker. The time spent asleep also slowly increases. From a medical viewpoint, this is a "defensive reaction to pain", as this is a normal reaction to pain. 6.Missing, vanishing Then, 1 to 2 months after the first stage, the patient goes "missing". "Missing" is the official term. It is said the patient actually "vanishes leaving only a black soot-like mark." Another term used is "Spirited Away". Popular legend Mentioned above is the original "The Manor of Sleep" urban legend, but the popular legend is more story-like and includes the following elements: #Strong feelings for the dead summon the first nightmare. #Once the deceased has been followed in the dream, one can no longer return. #If the sleeping person dreams of a lover or friend, it will beckon that person into sleep. The Manor of Sleep "disease" spreads thusly. #Deep in the Manor of Sleep is the world of the dead and if one makes it, they can meet the deceased there. Trivia *It's unknown whether the Rope Man that haunts the House of Sleep is Seijiro Makabe or another Kusabi. *The House of Sleep contains some rooms from Fatal Frame's Himuro Mansion (Miku Hinasaki's dreams) and Fatal Frame II's Minakami Village (Kei Amakura's dreams) though most are changed slightly, and/or go by different names. This is because the House of Sleep draws on memories and experiences of the Tattooed Curse Victims. *The Manor of Sleep is inspired by the ruins of an abandoned house Makoto Shibata, the director of the main games, used to play in as a child. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Locations Category:Folklore Category:Fatal Frame III Folklore Category:Fatal Frame III Locations